Coda to Honor Code Redux
by black lady knight
Summary: NCIS crossover with Batman/Teen Titans At Gibbs' house, McGee tells the team about him being tortured back in Gotham as Tim Drake. Oneshot slash-mpreg-torture-sex with a minor NCIS-3rd season


Coda to Honor Code Redux

NCIS crossover with Batman/Teen Titans

At Gibbs' house, McGee tells the team about him being tortured back in Gotham.

Oneshot

That Friday night finds Timothy McGee in front of Gibbs' house.

He swallows hard then knocks before he loses his nerves.

The door swings open revealing Tony at the other side.

"Hey, McGee. Wondering when you would get the guts to knock," the very special agent says before stepping aside to let McGee in. "Come on in. Everyone is already here."

McGee steps inside jumping slightly when Tony closes the door.

He looks at the other man when there is no mention of the action.

Tony smiles gently before placing a hand on McGee's arm.

"It's going to be alright, Tim," he whispers before letting go of McGee and heading into the living room. "Come sit down, McGee. Something to drink? A beer?"

"Got anything harder?" McGee asks sitting down on the coach as Tony goes into the kitchen.

"That's for later, Tim," Gibbs says coming up from the basement. "Right now you just need a bit of courage."

McGee sighs before saying, "Beer will be fine."

"Here you go," Tony says walking back into the living room and handing McGee an aluminum beer bottle.

McGee takes a swig before asking, "Where is everyone?"

"Ducky and Gerald are putting Kylie down," Tony responses from back in the kitchen as he turns back to the stove to stir the gravy. "Abby and Ziva are tucking Angel in."

"And Jimmy?" McGee timidly asks almost afraid of the answer.

"Here," Palmer says stepping out of the basement and towards McGee.

McGee stands up and hugs Palmer tight.

Palmer hugs him back just as tight maybe even a bit tighter.

"I love you," Palmer whispers into McGee's ear.

"I love you, too," McGee says then lets go.

"Sorry," Ziva says walking down the stairs, "But Angel needs her…Winnie the Pooh,"

"Thanks, Ziva," Tony says and turns off the stove. "Be right back."

Ziva watches Tony pass her and go up the stairs before turning her attention on to McGee.

"Tim," Ziva says solemnly.

"Ziva," McGee says facing the woman.

"I did not know when I spoke that you…," Ziva stops abruptly before taking a breath and starting again. "I am sorry to bring it up."

"Don't be, Ziva," McGee says then gives her a bit of a smile, "And not just because it's a sign of weakness. I need to talk about it."

"Hello, my boy," Ducky says coming down the stairs with Gerald behind him. "How are you feeling?"

"Truth, Ducky, I've been better," McGee says then looks over at the other man. "Hey, Gerald. How's Kylie?"

"Finally sleeping through the night," Gerald says with a tired smile.

"Good," McGee says smiling back.

"McGee!" Abby whisper screams as she runs down the stairs and into McGee's arms. "Everything's going to be alright."

"I know, Abby," McGee says hugging the Goth back. "It didn't just happen."

"When…" Abby starts but Gibbs interrupts her.

"First we eat, Abby," Gibbs says walking out of the kitchen. "We shouldn't be drinking on an empty stomach."

"Right, Jet," Tony says coming down the stairs. "And I don't think any of us would want to eat afterwards."

"So…" McGee starts coming into the dinning room. "What's for dinner?"

"Mac and Cheese, Mash Potatoes, Grilled cheese, Biscuits and Gravy," Tony says trailing off.

"Are these what they call comfort food?" Ziva asks

"Yeah, Ziva," Tony says smiling. "I figure we all need a little comfort tonight."

"Sounds good, Tony," McGee says smiles back.

"Everyone sit down," Tony says "I'll bring the food to the table."

As the rest sit down, Gibbs goes and helps Tony on.

Gibbs reaches around Tony to pick up a bowl taking the opportunity to steal a kiss that nobody but they notices.

Gibbs walks into the dinning room with a bowl in each hand placing them down on the table before sitting down at the head of the table.

Tony comes in and places things on the table before asking, "Drinks?"

"Sit, Anthony," Ducky says getting up from the other end of the table. "I will get the nourishments."

"Thanks, Ducky," Tony says and sits to the left of Gibbs who takes his hand into his own.

"Water, sweetheart?" Ducky asks looking over to his left at his husband

"Please," Gerald says with a smile.

"Ladies?" Ducky asks the women sitting to his right

"I believe a beer would be the best choice," Ziva says.

"Abigail?"

"Before you ask, Abbes," Tony starts. "We don't have Caf-Pow,"

"Red bull?" Abby asks hopefully.

"That we have," Tony says and goes to get up.

"I'll show you where, Duck," Gibbs says getting up letting Tony settle back down and following the M.E. into the kitchen.

"The Red bull in the back of the mini-fridge behind the milk so Angel doesn't drink it all," Gibbs says getting three beers out of the full fridge.

"It will be alright, Jethro," Ducky calmly whispers.

"I hope so, Duck," Gibbs whispers. "I really do."

Gibbs and Ducky walk back into the dinning room.

"Well…" Gibbs says sitting back down. "Dig in,"

"I was fifteen when it happened."

The dinner was over, the dishes were in the sink, and everyone is sitting in the living room.

"The man who did it was trying to convince me to stop because he didn't want to see me getting hurt."

"And he did that by torturing you?" Tony asks sitting on the couch with Gibbs and Abby. "That doesn't make sense."

"He wanted me to know that I was too young for what I did," McGee says. "After what happened to his own children, he didn't want any more children to be hurt."

"What happened to his children?" Palmer asks.

"His first son was a villain who was killed."

"His second son lost his body and went crazy because of it."

"His daughter lost an eye."

"Even compared to what happened to others outside his family, I was lucky."

"He brainwashed Grayson with a serum turning him into an assassin."

"He gave the serum to Tara who went crazy and took her own life."

"He gave the serum to Rose, his daughter that's how she lost the eye."

"He gave the serum to Cassandra but I managed to get her the counter-serum I made in case he tried to take control of Rose again."

"What about you, Tim?" Gibbs asks interrupting McGee's monologue.

"He had a thing about Robins after what he did to Grayson," McGee says. "So he tried to give me the same serum."

"Tried to turn me into his next…helper."

"He strapped me down and had Rose prepare the serum."

"He talked and talked and talked."

"I had half a mind to scream 'just give it to me already' so he would shut up."

"How long…" Tony starts but is unable to go on.

"I'm not sure," McGee says.

"He knocked me out but wanted me awake to give me the serum."

"He talked about all the benefits the serum would give me."

"Strength. Speed. Agility. Stealth."

"I shot back with questions about Tara and Rose."

"He called them anomalies."

"Maybe they were, I don't know."

"But just as he was about to stick that needle into my arm, I was rescued."

"Afterwards, I talked to Grayson about his experience with it."

"He told me it was hazy."

"He's not sure what he did."

"It still haunted him."

"I know I dodged a bullet."

"But even today, I dream about him giving me the serum."

"Maybe it's because of what happened after that."

"What was it?" Abby asks in a hushed voice not sure she wants the answer.

"I lose my virginity to him," McGee confesses.

"What?" Tony gasps. "He…he…"

"I know what he did, Tony," McGee states.

"I'm not proud of it."

"But I was in a bad place in my life."

"My boyfriend just died."

"So he took advantage of you," Tony interjects.

"Maybe he did," McGee admits. "Back then I wasn't feeling much of anything,"

"Well who was this guy?" Tony asks.

"Slade Wilson,"

"Deathstroke?" Tony asks not believing what he just heard.

"Yes," McGee says.

"The assassin?" Tony asks not satisfied with the answer he just received.

"Yes, Tony," McGee says now getting pissed.

"He kills people," Tony says. "And you had sex with him."

"Enough, Tony," McGee says. "I know what he is."

"And you still slept with him?" Tony asks.

"Yes," McGee says.

"Must have really loved that boyfriend of yours," Tony says.

"Tried to clone him," McGee says.

"Haven't been able to clone someone, McGee," Tony says.

"Not then, Tony," McGee says.

Tony eyes widen.

"Are you sure you are ok with this, Anthony?"

"Yes, Ducky," Tony says as he hands the old doctor his coat. "Little Kylie is always welcomed in this house."

"Thank you, my boy," Ducky says with a smile. "Any inclinations on having another one?"

"I don't think that will happening any time soon if ever," Tony says.

"You'll never know," Ducky says and looks over at Gerald who's talking with Abby and McGee. "I for one didn't think I would start a family this late in life."

"We'll see," Tony says.

"Bye, guys," Gerald says walking towards them. "Ready to go?"

"I believe so," Ducky says. "I will just say goodnight to the others."

Once Ducky is out of earshot, Gerald speaks, "Thanks, Tony for taking Kylie for the weekend."

"No problem," Tony says with a grin. "I know sometimes you need couples time."

"Yeah," Gerald says. "And if you need some, Angel can come over for the night."

"Sounds like a good idea," Tony says smiling.

"What does?" Abby asks as she and Ziva walk up to them.

"Having a family dinner once a week," McGee

"Yeah," Abby says then talks to the room. "Next week, everyone can come over to my place."

"Sure, Abby," McGee says walking over to them. "Sounds like fun."

"Well now that settled," Ducky says walking up to them. "We will be going."

"Us, too," Abby says and hugs McGee. "Bye, Tim."

"Bye, Abby," McGee says hugging her back.

"Goodbye, McGee," Ziva says with a nod of her head before going out the front door with Abby behind her.

"Bye, Tim," Gerald says.

"Bye, Gerald," McGee

"Will you be alright, Timothy?" Ducky asks.

"Yeah, Ducky," McGee responds with a smile. "Thanks."

"You're welcome, my boy," Ducky says and follow Gerald out of the house.

McGee looks at Palmer who smiles and takes McGee's hand.

"Do you boys want to stay the night?" Gibbs asks.

"No that's alright, Gibbs," McGee says and smiles. "Thanks for everything."

"You're welcome, Tim," Gibbs says.

"Thank you, Alpha," Palmer says bowing his head.

"You're welcome, Cub," Gibbs says.

"Bye, guys," Tony says coming up to them.

"Bye, Tony," McGee says and walks out of the house with Palmer be his side.

Ten minutes later as Gibbs and Tony are cleaning up the kitchen the ringing of the home phone wakes Kylie up.

"I'll get her," Tony says and sprints up the stairs.

Gibbs picks up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Jethro, good. I thought I was calling too late," Jen says,

"You are, Jen," Gibbs says. "What couldn't wait until the morning?"

"You'll be happy to here that I fired Chip this evening," Jen says in a way that Gibbs knows that she's smiling.

Gibbs pauses a second before asking, "Why?"

"After going over his resume again, I found out that he lied," Jen states.

"About what?" Gibbs asks.

"His last job," Jen says.

"Why would he do that?" Gibbs asks more to himself than to Jen.

"I don't know," Jen says. "But I'll find out."

"Thanks, Jen," Gibbs says and hangs up the phone.

"The director calling at this hour?" Tony asks coming down the stairs with a baby girl in his arms. "What did she want?"

"Chip's been fired," Gibbs says.

"Yes," Angel says.

Gibbs and Tony looks at their daughter who's standing at the top of the stairs.

"What?" Angel asks. "I didn't like him."

"Back to bed, sweetheart," Gibbs says.

"Yes, Daddy," Angel says flashing them a smile before disappearing around the corner.

Tony and Gibbs follow her up.

"Daddy?" Angel asks.

Gibbs turns to his daughter who is standing in her bedroom door way.

"Be there in a minute," He says before following Tony into the guest room.

"Why did he get fired?" Tony asks as he puts drowsing Kylie into her crib.

"Lied on his resume," Gibbs says.

"You can get fired for that?" Tony asks.

"Anything I should know, DiNozzo?" Gibbs asks with a grin.

"Of course not, Gibbs," Tony says flashing a smile mirror Angel's one from before.

"Sure, Tony," Gibbs says. "I'll go tuck the little devil in."

"Make sure you do it tight enough," Tony says. "So she doesn't escape again."

"Yes, Tony," Gibbs says and goes to leave but Tony's voice pulls him back in.

"Jethro?"

"Tony," Gibbs says looking at Tony's back.

Without turning around, Tony whispers, "I love you,"

Gibbs goes over to Tony, turns him around and kissing him hard on the lips.

"I love you, too."

"Hello, Charles," A man says walking into the room.

"Hello, Uncle James," Chip says not taking his sight from the view outside.

"Payback didn't pan out?" Uncle James asks as he walks over to the windows.

"No," Chip says gritting his teeth. "I was fired."

"A pity," Uncle James says not surprise at the result. "My offer to help is still on the table."

"For a price," Chip says.

"Such a small price for the revenge you seek," Uncle James remarks. "And you'll have the time to enjoy it."

"What do I have to lose?" Chip asks rhetorically.

Uncle James answers anyway, "Only your soul."

Chip ponders it for a minute before saying, "Deal."

"I'll collect in 10 years," Uncle James says. "Until then, make hell."

"Yes, Uncle," Chip says.

End of story.

Next up – Split Decision Redux

Chip will next appear in a NCIS crossover with Supernatural and possible Leverage

Random Fact – A person on average can go 3 minutes without air, 3 days without water, and 3 weeks without food


End file.
